


Madam Moth's Morning Musings

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: A very very very very short story.
Kudos: 2





	Madam Moth's Morning Musings

The girl tiredly trudged in, unaware of my paltry presence and nearly sat her rumpus rear on my fragile face. I fluttered to the side in the nick of time, graceful as ever, and she looked my way for a meandering moment before announcing,  
"Ah, I'm sorry. I thought I was enjoying my coffee alone this morning."  
'Silly girl,' I thought as I lighted down delicately on the couch cushion beside her. 'We're always here. You just can't always see us. No one is ever alone.'


End file.
